The present invention generally relates to water cooler assemblies and liquid dispensing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to such assemblies and apparatus with various features, including: a bottom load water cooler, including such a cooler with a door stop mechanism; an adjustable drip tray assembly; a leak stop mechanism; an adjustable bottle interface accommodating dimensional variations in water bottles; an instaboil feature; and programmable dispensing and visual display modes.
Experience in the water cooler and liquid dispensing industry has shown that water cooler assemblies and liquid dispensing apparatus with one or more of the above-referenced features would be advantageous.